Haagen Dazs
by ILoveKuramaTooMuch
Summary: Amaretto. Almond. Chocolate. Imagining something? Then go try my way XD Warning: fluff, smut, AU. Ichigo X OC  my creation


**Another piece of fluff my way XD! Beta work done by VixenOfTheWolves! Thank you so very much, I appreciate it =)**

I DON'T OWN BLEACH. (If I did, Ichigo would be at least in love by now, that's for sure=)

**Dedicated to my love.**

Everyone: enjoy =D

**Haagen Dazs**

In the slowly darkening kitchen built in pale tones, a lovely young woman stood, staring at the perfectly harmless white door of the refrigerator. The rich waterfall of strawberry blonde hair splayed down her slim back slightly rose and fell as she vented a small sigh, then reached out and pulled the cooling unit open. A single, familiarly labelled pint of ice cream sat inside the frozen space, looking just as innocent as it was supposed to be, not giving out anything of the level of importance it obviously held to the woman.

Bella continued to stare at the tiny pint for long moments, while her face gradually gained a very dreamy expression that only added to her flawless, creamy-silk beauty. The white door clicked back into place, the normally unobtrusive sound now bouncing sharply around the kitchen walls behind Bella's back as she started across the silent apartment towards the music room. Her bright silver-blue eyes swept over the clear, neat lines of furniture and accessories not really seeing them, instead lost in within the intimidating silence that weighed heavily over the lonely place.

She needed to focus on something.

Bella's fingertips smoothed along the warmly colored wood of her violin as she settled the instrument against her shoulder. The routine soothed her, helping the young woman to relax and breathe free, deep breaths, while she touched the taut strings and tried the tune. Slowly, the bare room filled with soft, clear tones. Time seemed to still as the notes flowed and a tender passionate melody rose from the instrument, guided by Bella's heart. She stood with her back to the room, her beautiful silver-blue eyes lingering on distant airport's bright lights.

"Ichigo..."

Her eyelids slipped shut as she started to play in earnest, her bow deftly following the demands of her heart, the song picking up tempo then slowing again, as images behind Bella's eyes changed and new ones appeared. Eyebrows wrinkled in concentration, focused on the dance of fingers across the narrow bridge which somehow managed to hit the right tone with unerring precision, quivering as they strived to successfully create another step within the rising melody. A sensation of warm, larger hand moving over her skin whispered in her subconscious and she shivered, pulling the bow across the strings with an even stronger need to quench the growing desire coiled in her belly. She missed Him. Her skin prickled on her upper arms, above her collarbone, along her spine and upon her firm, small buttocks. The warmth, imaginary as it may have been, made its way around Bella's body with the well-practiced intimacy of a long-time lover causing her breathing to hitch and the song she created gain a feel of sweet, caressing daze... All the time the violin continued to sing, translating Bella's feelings into powerfully beautiful music.

Somewhere in the apartment a key clicked in the lock letting one person inside. Alerted by the faint sounds of music they made an effort not to disturb the peace, leaving a small suitcase by the door and a well-loved dark blue overcoat on the hanger.

Making his way towards the kitchen the young man paused in front of the fridge, his sharp eyes curiously picking up small traces of fingertips on its upper section. His suspicion aroused, Ichigo opened the freezer, chuckling softly at the single item sitting there while regarding it with a loving  
>warmth in his honey brown eyes.<p>

Untouched? Yep.

The sensation of touching satin soft skin tingled through his fingers and he licked his lips as heat suddenly surged through him. It had been more than a week since he had tasted her...A broad and tender smile appeared on his lips at the thought of what he was about to do to celebrate their reunion after such a long time apart. A moment later the freezer was closed again and he again made his way in the direction he knew he would find his wife. Listening carefully to her violin now, he noticed the softened and lingering tone weaving like a caress around him and felt his heart call back in response to the clearly expressed desire.

She was in the music room just a few meters away. Missing him.

He unbuttoned the cuffs and neck of his stark white shirt and shed the charcoal/dark blue striped tie, tossing it on the low plush sofa. The orange haired man could not wait to have Bella in his arms again.

The door to the music room opened soundlessly for him as he peeked carefully inside, noticing the twilight tones take rein of the space. Bella's tiny figure contrasted against the last shades of light, relaxed and swaying to the loving tune she played. For a long moment Ichigo just stood there watching his wife, many emotions and feelings mixing in his gaze. She was simply dressed in capri pants and a dark violet shirt that somehow looked much larger than fit for her height, reaching almost to her knees and with cuffs folded around her slender wrists. A soft smile curved his mouth as he propped his lean figure against the door frame, barely breathing so he would not disturb his wife's private moment, entirely content to be back in her presence after having to  
>spend a week on a business trip alone.<p>

Bella did not know how long she had been playing, she just let her mind lead the bow, enveloping herself in the wholeness which only her violin could give her, in the immensely gratifying feeling of being able to so express the contents of her heart by music. The face of her husband lingered constantly in her mind.

She loved Ichigo. Since the first moment they had met three years ago when he saved her violin from being stolen, and afterwards when he had taken her for some hot tea to calm her because she was shaken from the accident. She learned so much about him as the time passed by and they continued to meet. He was a pediatrician who actually led a state of the art hospital, built from the foundations his father had started. He was exceptionally good in that field, too, even in his young age. Despite having to shoulder such responsibility for the lives of children and other patients under his care, Ichigo was a very kind man without prejudice, strong and knowledgeable, always seeking to expand his experience and learn new solutions.

Devoted to saving lives and to his young wife.

And he loved when she played for him.

As the light behind the window faded into full evening darkness, Ichigo felt Bella's music reach to him, to his heart, rising higher and swirling in emotional waves carried by what could possibly be only the woman's love for him. It made him tremble and his hands clench tightly at his sides. He left his observation post, silently approaching the playing woman until he could sneak his arms around her midsection. A tiny hitch in the drag of her bow was all the reaction he got, even while his arms folded around Bella's waist, absorbing with open pleasure the heat radiating from her thinly covered skin.

And then the music suddenly changed. A sweet tune filled the space around them, light and overflowing with happiness. Ichigo could barely suppress the wetness gathered in his eye, when Bella's hands fell to her sides, holding the now silent instrument and her head turned slowly to where his breath fanned across the flawless skin of her neck. He caught her trembling lips with his own, tilting her head backwards and with the need of one emotionally starved, tasted her unique sweetness, pulling her tiny body close to his chest.

Bella wasn't sure when she stopped breathing, but that did not matter anyway. Wrapped in Ichigo's arms again, all she was capable of was turning her head to confirm that her husband was really back. She looked up into Ichigo's handsome face and after long minutes of simply staring gladly let herself drown in his warm brown eyes. When he captured her lips with soft urgency, she could tell how happy and relieved Ichigo was to be back with her again. His tongue swept across her lips, stroking their heart-like shape with its tip, then pushing inside her mouth. She immediately attacked his tongue with hers to confirm what she found there, only to be met with the most unexpected taste:

Amaretto. Almond. Chocolate.

Fire spread through her as the intoxicating combination of flavors in Ichigo's mouth served to heighten her oversensitive body's response to their closeness. With a quiet moan she turned in his arms, pressing the entire length of her body against him, into him. Their tongues danced and touched, swept and stroked and she could only whimper inaudibly, unable to get enough of his sinfully good taste.

Ichigo, sensing how quickly Bella's knees seemed to give up on supporting her, caught his wife, holding her firmly while he put the violin in its case, finally letting her small white fingers free. They immediately flew up tangling in his shirt and around his neck, touching deeper than just the  
>surface of skin. To where his heart beat wildly, to where his mind raced toward light, to where she was now returning to her place inside him. The deep satisfaction of feeling whole again sent threads of quiet happiness through Ichigo.<p>

"I missed you." He whispered against the side of her neck, his lips ghosting across her satin-soft skin. He pulled her body tightly into an embrace and her arms crept around him. For minutes they stayed, only their ragged breathing interrupting the peaceful atmosphere which spread around the music room.

Ichigo started to laugh when he felt a pair of cool hands tug at the bottom of his still neatly tucked shirt. In a flash he had Bella in the living room and on the sofa, only the small "eep" that escaped her answering the speed of his action. He let her hands roam his skin while his hand touched the small light switch behind the armrest, bathing the space in soft yellow light. He could clearly see her lovely flushed face now and the happy shine in her silver blue eyes which he was sure only mirrored his own. His large hands descended to undo the shirt from her body, teasingly moving slowly, taking every opportunity to touch around on her collarbones, on her breasts, on her already peeking nipples. As buttons fell from their respective holes he had to swallow loudly, as her beauty laid before him stunned him into silence.

With a mighty tug Bella managed to pull Ichigo's offending clothes over his head, giggling softly when the collar got caught around his neck. As she worked her fingers inside searching for the small obstacle, she leaned up, kissing the shape of Icihigo's mouth through the white cloth.

"Tease," he panted, still imprisoned from her view, but she could tell the smile on his face. His hips rose and fell fit into the cradle of her thighs, his hardening cock straining inside his black pants. Small groan escaped him right at the moment when she finally freed his head just in time to catch sight of pleasure flicking across his features. Her hips rocked slowly back in response and she caressed his tan face with her fingertips, just as he was currently doing to her. She wanted to feel him soon, just as much as he wanted to feel her, she knew. Her body arched under him, when their bare skin met, a satisfied hiss escaping her reddened pink lips.

This time when Ichigo descended to kiss his wife, he sent his hands down her body and swept over her sweet curves, pulling away the rest of her clothes. He held the kiss, allowing them both to drink from each other, to enjoy the warm sensation, share the pleasure of intimacy after a time apart. His lips slid across Bella's moist sweet mouth, their pressure increasing, sending sparks of electricity through her, pushing and pulling from contact, embracing her with his lips with so much love.

His fingers caressed down the curve of Bella's hip and thigh and back up her smooth stomach, as his head moved lower to her breasts.

"Ohh, Ichigo!"

He heard her almost scream, when his lips closed above her breast, then laved it with pointed strokes of tongue, tasting the silky white globe and circling its tiny pink tip. His fingers slipped between her spread thighs, enjoying the soft texture of skin on their inner parts before finally moving higher. He knew, that she was waiting for it, that her focus was almost blown off. He could tell from the way her hands frantically tugged on the belt of his pants. With a devilish smirk he snatched her wrists carefully away from its occupation, holding them by her sides. Now he could close his lips around her nipples and hear her scream, as he softly nipped and tightly sucked on those hard peaks of sensitive flesh. She arched high against him, brushing her already wet sex repeatedly against his clothed erection, which got even harder at such sweet torment of her closeness.

Bella's throat went dry as she panted rapidly and moaned under Ichigo's skilled tongue. He was holding her down and she wanted so much to touch him. Her breasts were throbbing after his heated attention, while his lips burned a wet path down her stomach. Unconsciously she let out a small sound of protest, writhing to be let free, but it seemed her loving husband had different opinion on that. Her blood was already pulsing through her veins boiling and every inch of skin Ichigo touched on his journey south started new flames of desire deep inside her. She could feel moisture gathering between her legs and knew he would find out anytime soon. And her whole body shuddered at the thought of what might come then.

Ichigo did not stop above reaching the top of her bare mound. His lips smoothly continued lower, causing another scream from Bella's sweet lips, when he sucked on her sensitive clit. He held her lower lips apart with his fingers, flicking his tongue down her delicate slit, towards her entrance. He loved her cries of pleasure, they poured over his skin like hot lava, leaving him hot and so ready, wanting her, wanting to be inside her. Yet when he circled the tip of the tongue around her tiny nub, licking up all her sweet juices, he felt the need inside him racing to push his beloved over the edge of orgasm. He was barely able to hold her still anymore, so he pushed his tongue against her clit, rocking it as if pushing a bell, while Bella's cries lilted higher, until she cried softly to him.

She laid on the sofa, her mouth now open, her body shuddering in the aftermath, her mind dazed, and she felt incredibly warm. Slowly she realized that Ichigo was nuzzling his face up her body, until he was stretched along her again, his arms holding her comfortingly.

"Wow," he soundly kissed her mouth when she opened her eyes at him again, his own eyes widening when he felt an unmistakable tug on his belt. "You want encore?"

Another tug, this time entirely successful.

Laughing he gave up, helping his beautifully flushed wife to get rid of _that, _then his touch briefly disappeared, leaving the still loved woman confused without contact, before she could feel his hand move behind her back and her ears caught sounds of a tube uncapped. Another sign of too much pleasure crossed Ichigo's face, when he coated his hard erection in lube, sweeping some of it deftly between Bella's spread thighs as well.

Only then he shifted his hips carefully above her, settling the purple head of his cock against her moist heat.

Ichigo simply looked at his lovely wife, while he held her face with his palms tenderly, looking her lovingly in the eye as he slid into her tight body. Sweat beaded on his forehead from the sheer strain of keeping control or he didn't know what he might do.

Finally Bella writhed under him and he instinctively moved with her. His forehead leaned onto hers, when a madly pleasurable friction of his thick cock against her inner walls created a whole bunch of sweet, tearing sensations.

Bella tilted her head, meeting Ichigo's lips in a hungry kiss. She swept her tongue across them in a sweet caress, tasting more of her husband's unique flavor and still not having enough. Every fiber in her body thrummed with intense pleasure. Ichigo was hot and hard and long inside her and her vision centered on his loved face, locked to his eyes, reading in them what his heart felt as clearly as printed. She felt his palms close above her breasts and answered his action with a heavy moan. His pace quickened almost instantly in response and he swallowed her next sounds with another kiss, while caressing her hardened nipples.

"Aaahh! That's so good!"

Spurred on by Bella's cries Ichigo blazed a trail of kisses down her flushed throat and nibbled on her collarbone. His strong hands closed around her hips, now pulling Bella's body onto him while he thrust into her in deep powerful strokes. He could tell she was close again by the way her body tightened around his length briefly and smiled into the kiss.

So was he.

"I love you," he whispered, before locking their mouths again, his pace becoming mercilessly faster, sending fire through them both. She cried against his lips, a soft sound of bliss, as her body shook in strong waves of climax, milking Ichigo in his own release deep into her, as he groaned against her damp shoulder, holding his lovely wife tightly in his arms.

She laid her head on his still slightly heaving chest, listening to the loud, strong drum of Ichigo's heartbeat, feeling so warm in the circle of his strong arms. As he carefully slipped from her, cuddling her tiny body even closer and planting a kiss on her swollen, sweet lips, he chuckled softly:

"Häagen-Dazs."

Bella snuggled into Ichigo's chest, putting her arms around him tightly, before nodding sleepily: "Mmmhm, welcome home."


End file.
